


By the Heat of the Fire

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Life [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soaking wet Guy heads back to his rooms, where there is unexpected pleasure waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Heat of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Amnesty" challenge: Prompt Warmth

Guy headed back to his room.  It had been another miserable day, Vaisey had been as demanding as ever, and most of those demands had involved Guy being outside in the cold and the wet.  Now, since Guy had been pointedly told he wasn’t required for the evening, he was dripping his way to his room.

It was just over a week since he’d been told to move out of his old rooms and use one at the far side of the castle.  The sheriff was continuing to make clear how little Guy was wanted, yet at the same time insisting there were jobs for him to do.  Vaisey clearly thought his subordinate had no alternative but to follow his commands, and part of Guy agreed.  The other part clung to the hope Much had given him about their moving on together.

As Guy opened the door to his ante-room he noticed it was warmer than he had expected.  He’d been anticipating leaving his wet clothes in one corner without any hope they would have dried by the following day.  He hurried across to stand appreciatively in front of the fire, giving a quiet “Hello!” as he did so.

Much emerged from the bedchamber with a grin.  “I thought you’d need to warm up,” he said.  “There’s nothing which kills the passion as much as an ice-cold lover.”

“How did you get in?” Guy asked.

“There are ways and means,” Much replied.  “And thems that asks no questions get told no lies.”

“Fair enough, I’m just happy to see you here.”

“Oh, not bothered about the fire?”

“And the fire!”

“Well, don’t just stand there, take your wet things off.”  Then seeing Guy failing to move.  “And I want to see how many more bruises you’ve acquired.”

“It’s okay, he hasn’t hit me lately.”

Guy started to undress and Much looked critically at the large purple-blue mark on Guy’s leg.  “So, what’s this?”

“The corner of a table.  Yes, he probably did deliberately barge me into it.”

“Fortunately I brought some of the ointment, so I’ll put it on for you.”

“Thank you.”  Guy sighed heavily.

“It’s not going to last for ever,” Much said.  “I’ve got news for you, but that can keep.  I didn’t come here just to build you a fire, so if you have warmed up slightly I suggest we move into your bedchamber.”

***

Some time later, Guy lay in Much’s arms, happy in not just the physical warmth, but also the inner warmth which came from knowing, for the first time in many years, he was loved.  


 


End file.
